


We Got The Power

by subtlemarathon



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied 2Doc, Songwriting, We Got The Power, humanz, phase 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlemarathon/pseuds/subtlemarathon
Summary: Murdoc needs help writing a song for Humanz so he decides to risk his pride and ask his bandmates.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Noodle, Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs & Murdoc Niccals
Kudos: 23





	We Got The Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from my oneshot book that I am deleting because it's absolute cringe. 
> 
> BEWARE; what you're about to read was written like two years ago on Wattpad so don't expect anything amazing.

Murdoc grumbled aloud as he stomped down the eerie halls of the Spirit House. After a total of seven years he'd finally got the thumbs up from his producers to make another album. However, like all the albums, except Plastic Beach of course, someone that wasn't himself got some creative control of it. This year, it was Russel's time to shine. He had recommended that each of them write a few songs for themselves to put on it. That is why Murdoc was pissed. He didn't have a fucking clue of what to write. It were as if all his creativity had been burned down with Kong and the ashes were washed away with the Beach.

His large strides paused outside a rickety door. He swiftly rapped his knuckles on the wood in quick knocks then waited impatiently, folding his arms and tapping his foot. "Oi lard arse, open up!" he commanded, the door opening to reveal a mildly grumpy Russel. "What..?" he grumbled, his thick accent seeping with annoyance. "I need yer 'elp, mate! I got no fuckin' clue wot to write for this record! Lemme see yer work.." Murdoc invited himself into Russel's bedroom, taking note of its order and cleanliness. "No, please, come in." Russel rolled his milky eyes, sarcasm lacing his tone as he quietly closed the door behind them. He trudged past the old man, collecting some neat papers from his clear desk and setting them in the bassist's grasp. Murdoc scanned the two sheets, reading quizzically. The first read ' _Let Me Out_ ' accompanied by cursive lyrics beneath it. Murdoc hummed, switching papers. This one read ' _Saturnz Barz_ '. "Not bad, mate..." Murdoc complimented, handing them back over. Russel nodded in acknowledgment, a pleasent sigh escaping his lips. "If yo lookin' for ideas, jus' write whatever ya feelin'. Tha's wha' I did, ya dig?" Murdoc brought a long finger to his chin, grunting. "Whatever 'm feelin', eh?" he repeated to himself. "Heard Noods been cookin' up somethin' good, ya should check it out," Russel enquired as Murdoc wandered back out, still lost in thought.

That brought him to the next room along the hall; Noodle's. He knocked softly, hearing a high chirpy voice from within. He entered, a sweet aroma of cinammon and floral sensations invading his own scent of tobacco and whiskey. "Konichiwa, Mudz!" Noodle welcomed, patting the space beside her on the bed. Murdoc waddled over and observed as Noodle scooted along with her laptop, allowing Murdoc to sit beside her. "You need somethin'," she implied, "you got that look you always have when ya need somethin'." Murdoc nodded. "Yeah, ideas for songs." Noodle flicked open a new tab on her device, her slender guitarist fingers typing away. She opened a document and handed the laptop to her bandmate. The title read ' _Ascension_ '. "I got hold of the great Vince Staples! Been a fan of his work for a while now. He helped me write this. It's about the inequality in this world, yknow? Like racism, politics, and all that," she listed as Murdoc hungrily read each detail of wording and decoding each hidden meaning. "This is good shit 'ere, kiddo. Big step up from Dare," he chuckled. Noodle playfully slapped his arm. "Hey! Dare was a banger and you know it, old man!" she scoffed, shooing him away. Murdoc snickered again as he exited but stopped at the doorway. "'ey, luv?" Noodle raised her brows, still typing away. "Russ said to write 'bout feelings and shi', bu' 'm still no' entirely sure..." Noodle paused, her fingers hovering still over the keys. "I mean, I personally don't know much about writing emotional stuff either... but," she smirked, "I know you'll hate me even suggesting this but Stu is such a good song wri-" "Imma stop ya there, kid," Murdoc interjected. "Murdoc," Noodle warned. "You two hate each other, I get it. But you can't deny that when it comes to writing deep shit, 2D is the perfect go-to guy..." Murdoc pondered the point. She was right. 2D was an awesome song writer when he chose to be and didn't get enough credit for it. He groaned and she took it as him finally submitting. "Fffiiiinnnee," he grumbled, skulking away with a huff. "Good lu-" Noodle was cut off by the slam of her door yet her giggles could still be distinctly picked up on as he slowly crept to the last door.

He didn't know how long he was stood there, staring blankly ahead at the firmly locked door before him. Two minutes? Maybe three? Hesitantly, he lifted his arm from his side and sent a selection of quick taps to the door, waiting. From inside, he heard small shuffles, a crash, a yelp, and then more shuffles. Murdoc couldn't stop the smile he attempted to hide at the man's clumsiness. He always had been a klutz. With a few rattles from beyond the door it flung open to reveal the tall man. 2D looked down and his lips parted and closed again, unsure of what to make of this. He removed the half-smoked ciggie from his mouth, reaching back behind the door to put it out most likely. "Can I 'elp yew?" he muttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Murdoc shuffled in his place, slipping two fingers in his jean pockets. "Uh... yeah actually. Was wonderin' if I could take a look at the songs ya workin' on." 2D quirked a brow. "Why? Gonna call 'em shite again 'nd tear 'em up in me face like las' time?" Murdoc was taken aback by the harsh undertone that escaped the bluenette. Didn't know he had it  
in him to talk back. Murdoc smirked, "Maybe I wi-" The door slammed, no doubt damaging the doorframe in the process. Murdoc groaned in frustration for the hundredth time that day, pounding on the door again. "I was kiddin', Dents. Truth is... I need yer help..." he trailed off at the last part, his voice growing quieter. The door opened ajar, a singular onyx eye peering through. It looked Murdoc up and down, trying to spot any lie among his words. But after seeing that flash of desperation hiding in the man's dualed eyes, 2D opened the door fully,  
reluctantly letting his colleague in. He obliged. The chill in the room sent a volt of shivers passing through Murdoc's being as if he were being posessed. The atmosphere was still like time had paused but only in this room. Murdoc realised he had never been in 2D's room here before, taking in the simple bed and closet and more specific details like the vinyls that lined the shelves and the acoustic guitar and banjo that hung on the wall next to him. And finally, 2D, who perched timidly at the edge of his bed with his keyboard next to him, little lights blinking at each button. He shuffled some papers, collecting three from the pile and held them close, almost afraid of letting them go. Nevertheless, he stuck his long arms out, his head facing down at his lap, and loosened his grip when he felt the bassist tug them out of reach. His eyes trailed over each haphazardly written word, taking it in. The first sheet shoved in his pile of three was one that read the word ' _Andromeda_ '. His focus was also drawn to some keyboard notes lacing under some verses. "Ey, what's this?" 2D peered over, still fiddling with his keyboard. "Some chords," he stated simply. "Mind playin' 'em? 'aven't 'eard ya play properly in a while..." 2D bit his bottom lip, contemplating. He eventually gave in to the satanist's desires, pushing a button on his instrument and listened to the small bloop it made as he did so. With quivering digits, he placed his slim pianist fingers on the keys, pressing down and gliding up and down the instrument to play out a catchy string of chords. Murdoc listened intently, mesmerised under the sounds of this new tune. 2D stopped when he finished, giving a sly side glance up to the man who looked like he was in a state of hypnosis. 2D cleared his throat, tucking his legs to his slightly exposed chest. Earning no response from the older man, the bluenette assumed his work was not to Murdoc's satisfaction. "I-I mean, it's no' much an' I think i' could use more wo-" "That was brilliant, 'D!" Murdoc praised, his eyes wide and a slanted smile spread across his unusual skin tone. 2D cocked his head. This was rare. "I- um... er... thanks, Muh'doc.." he barely choked out, shocked beyond comprehension at Murdoc's change of heart. "So what's up with the other two songs, eh?" Murdoc flipped through the other papers he held, holding it out in front of them so they could both read it together. "O-oh um... Well as yew can see, one's called B-Busted And B-Blue, and the third is called Sleeping Powder... I-I honestly don' know what to make of 'em myself though..." He did the awkward scratch on the back of the neck game again, looking anywhere that wasn't the bassist's prying eyes. Murdoc noticed this and carefully placed himself beside the man. "Mate," he began slowly, "The reason I came 'ere is cus I needed yer help writin' a song. The other two said to write 'bout me emotions but even I don' know what they are. I was wonderin' if ya could 'elp me out 'ere..." 2D let out a baffled expression. He deeply exhaled out his nose. Murdoc rarely asked for people's help, causing the singer to lean more to the notion of helping him instead of rejecting him. That look on the bassist's face showed he found it hard to ask this of people, thinking of himself as a God and higher than everyone else, living off of the control and power. 2D locked eyes with Murdoc, offering a quick half-smile. "I-I'd be 'appy to 'elp yew, Mudz. Hm," he hummed, tapping his fingertip against his chin, "to begin, how've yew been feelin' lately?" Murdoc chewed his inner cheek. "I-I'm no' quite sure..." 2D nodded. "I don' like thinkin' 'bout this bu'... the Beach... yew wrote a lo' 'bout emotional stuff then... do yew feel differen' now...?" Murdoc whipped his head to the taller man who had an unreadable resting face, lips curled down in a small frown and eyes slightly narrowed, unblinking. "Of course! I've fuckin' changed! Don' eve-" "That's good, Muh'doc!" Murdoc paused. "Wot?" 2D perked up. "I said, it's good yew've changed. Maybe write somethin' 'bout tha'. About how yer feelin' now compared to back then... Hm, yew do seem like yew care more... I know! Write 'bout how much yew love all o' us," 2D teased, his tongue poking out in a mocking fashion. Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Haha, real funny, Dents..." 2D shrugged. "Well, Muh'doc... Yknow we still do love yew, roight..?" 2D placed his hand gently on Murdoc's slumped shoulder. "We got the power to be lovin' each other, no matter wot 'appens, okay..?" he assured. All of a sudden, Murdoc sprang back to life like an on switch had been flicked and he bounced up, gasping. "Yer a fuckin' genius, Dents!" 2D scrambled back at his sudden motions, wide-eyed and confused. "I-I am?" he quipped, tilting his head so his spiked bangs tickled his shoulders. Before recieving a proper answer, Murdoc was out the door, the sound of his heeled boots clicking on the floorboards as he sprinted. 2D shook his head in disbelief. That old sod was nearly fifty yet still had the energy of a five year old. "Was it somethin' I said..?" he pondered, observing his open doorway and the dip in the bed where the other man had previously been sat.

Noodle's door swung open violently as she poked her head out, witnessing the ecstatic bassist. "Oi! What's all the runnin' for?! I'm tryna concentrate!" Murdoc looked back over his shoulder, grinning like a psycho. "We got the power, baby!" he announced, darting around the corner to his room no doubt. Russ glanced out too, hearing all the commotion. He looked back at Noodle who shrugged, wearing the same expression. "Guess he found some ideas," she muttered, slinking back into her room.


End file.
